ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkrai
How Darkrai joined the Tourney Darkrai is a black, shadow-like Pokémon. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. It normally does not have any sort of legs, but it is able to extend stilt-like appendages in their place. In self-defense, Darkrai can retract its head and white "plume" into the pit atop its torso fringed by the aforementioned red growth. Darkrai is known to "inhabit" dreams and causes the target to have unending nightmares, which can be stopped if exposed to a Lunar Wing from Cresselia. However, the "unleashing of nightmares" is actually a defense mechanism, instead of an intentionally malicious act. It can become a shadow and escape danger or contact of humans. It is also capable of little human speech. In The Rise of Darkrai, it was shown its power was little of that of Dialga and Palkia. As seen in an anime episode, Darkrai does not only cause nightmares; it is also attracted to them. It can also go around objects it is attracted to several times, as seen in the mentioned episode and Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Darkrai possibly feeds off dreams, characterized by its association with never-ending nightmares. Darkrai is the only known Pokémon that learns Dark Void. Awakening after this, Darkrai seeks to bring nightmares to PLANT and the Orb Union. However, the Joule Team and Dearka Elsman with the Buster Gundam set out to stop him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Darkrai holds a dark orb. After the announcer calls his name Darkrai shoots the orb as the camera zooms saying "It's time to say goodnight." Special Moves Dark Pulse (Neutral) Darkrai shoots a black orb of enegry at the opponent. Nightmare (Side) Darkrai disappears and becomes invincible on activation, then rushes forward surrounded by an energy wave. Shadow Claw (Up) Darkrai flies up surrounded by a field of sharp darkness. Dream Eater (Down) Darkrai summons two green orbs. If they hit, a field of darkness ensnares the opponent, then dark claws crush the opponent. Dark Void (Hyper Smash) Based on his Pokeball move from SSB4. Darkrai sends an orb of darkness forward. If it hits, it creates that will not only damage the opponent, but also put him/her to sleep for 1 minute. Infinite Eclipse (Final Smash) Based on his Pokken Tournament Burst Attack. Darkrai takes a bow and produces a spherical energy field around himself. If the opponent is hit, the opponent will be trapped in another dimension with Darkrai who says "The night calls to you." and sends dark hands out of doorways. The hands hit the opponent then Darkrai summons a large dark being. As the being crushes the opponent, Darkrai says "Sweet dreams." then the being bursts the trapped the opponent, ending the nightmare and sending the opponent flying. Victory Animations #Darkrai surrounds himself with a dark field then explodes it outward, then stands on formed legs saying "I saw your future, and it will not be pleasant." #Darkrai puts the area in a nightmarish state then says "The night has just begun." #Darkrai crushes a dream cloud then says "And the nightmare ends with your body broken." On-Screen Appearance Darkrai rises out of the shadows and says "All your worst nightmares are about to come true." Trivia *Darkrai's rival is Dearka Elsman's first Mobile Suit armed with the combinable High-energy Rifle and Gun Launcher, the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. *Darkrai shares his English voice actor with the Scorpion, Mezmaron and Griffith. *Darkrai shares his French voice actor with Halreed Copacabana. *Darkrai shares his German voice actor with Bugaboom, Overload, Microchip, the Brain and Xemnas. *Darkrai shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Jin Chonshu, Suigetsu Hozuki, Magoichi Saika, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Oswald, Atomic Samurai, Tommy “The Machine” Gunn, Deidara, Zelgadiss Greywords, Glemy Toto (in all his Mobile Suits), Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Virgo Shaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Gray Fullbuster, Karas, Sea Horse Baian, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Deadman, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Rock Lee, Trace, Gouji Akashi, Midnight, Ribbons Almark (in all his Mobile Suits), Kung Lao, Kojuro Katakura, Tekkaman Blade, Ryo Sakazaki, Ryo Utagawa, Nam and Tus. *Darkrai shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Julius Belmont. *Darkrai was once summonable in Super Smash Bros. 4 as a Pokeball Pokemon. Category:Pokemon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters